A Brother's Love
by CTroy25
Summary: 17 writes a letter to his sister a few years after Majin Buu is defeated, and takes some time to kind of reflect on what has happened in their lives. One-shot.


Heyoo! So, I have made another one-shot about android 17. He was a lot tougher for me to write then Vegeta was. I've decided to give him a bit of a sensitive side, and I did it in a letter type format, so you guys let me know how you feel! Don't be a stranger! :3 Enjoy!Special thanks to** DreamsComeFromTheHeart** for reading my story before I published it and giving me wonderful tips and liking it! :3

***Akira Toriama owns all relations to anything pertaining to DB/DBZ/DBGT, not me.***

***ALSO: I have changed my name from TeamPeeta25 to CTroy25***

Sis,

Been a while since we last saw each other, huh? What's it been, like, eight years? After hearing that Goku ask for help in defeating that Majin Buu guy, I was kind of tempted to come visit you, since I knew you had to be alive if I was. I started to track you numerous times, but stopped myself. For some reason I felt as though you wouldn't really be excited to see me.. Maybe it was this dying and coming back to life thing. I don't know, but I guess we'll see each other when we die or whatever. Your new hoity toity friends would probably have cows if they saw me. They'd probably think I was trying to kill them again. Murdering people is kind of old news to me now. After being killed yourself, and seeing what they all go through, I guess anyone would tire of it. At least this planet still has good taste in video games and horror movies.

I still don't get how we can be alive after that idiot monster Cell absorbed us to become that stupid Perfect Cell. It's so lame how a supposedly super strong android needs to absorb people to be perfect. I have no idea how I know that he became perfect; must be that stupid intuition thing. Whatever, I'm alive now and honestly, that's pretty damn good. I really don't get why I'm writing a stupid letter to you, either. Not like I'm going to send the damn thing any time soon. I guess this is the next best thing after trying to find you. I rather enjoy living now. This planet really is full of some cool people since I don't really feel the need to murder them for fun anymore. Of course, none of the females living on this planet are good enough for me. Even if I ever settled down, which is extremely doubtful, I'd never have any kids. No thanks.

Speaking of kids, I think I saw you the other day with a girl that looked like you. I couldn't tell if it was you in West City, because you appeared to have cut your hair shorter than what it used to be. I'm a little surprised you settled down and had kids. Especially with that baldy guy you kissed when we were still classified as "evil". I would have thought you'd be more for the Vegeta type of man, but whatever. So, I guess I have a niece then. She's a very pretty girl; looks just like you. A little like her father I guess. To be honest, I think you would make a good mother. She'd grow up knowing a lot of things that you'd teach her. Of course, your husband might teach her a thing or two. Luckily, you don't have to worry about our parents ruining anything.

Do you ever wonder what our parents were like? Or what our life was like before Gero changed it? Do you think our parents were rich and gave us what we wanted? Or were we poor and struggling to meet all of our needs? Did they even care that we were taken? I kind of doubt you ever think about things like that. I guess I let my mind wander a lot more now than I used to. Now that I have a possible long life ahead of me, I kind of want to know what our names and backgrounds were before Gero found us. Of course, I'd never be able to assume that former part of my life seeing as I could possibly have been removed from existence by Gero so no one would know we were missing. The one thing I really wish never happened though, was you becoming an android. You may have been older than me by a few minutes, but that doesn't mean I still couldn't pull the 'I'm the boy' and protect you from stuff, like Cell.

Yea, sure, you probably could have handled yourself on your own, but against Cell, you wouldn't have any chance against him. I obviously didn't, since he managed to absorb me. The last thought I had was that you were going to be left alone with Android 16. He could prove to be a good fighter and stop Cell, but the big lug is more obsessed with Goku then little girls are with dolls.

Even the Namekian Piccolo didn't stand a chance against that guy; and he was stronger then we originally thought! I was a bit surprised when 16 managed to knock down Cell for a few moments. Here I thought he'd cower in confusion or something. Even that weakling Tien appeared to help us fight Cell. I don't know what you thought about it, but I found it pretty pathetic that we needed the help of the people that were standing between us and taking out Goku. In a way I was glad, because those idiots would be a nice distraction in case I was absorbed and you and 16 would be able to escape. I sure as hell would have been pissed if you hung around to fight Cell yourself. Super human strength or not, I'd rather you run away like a coward than stay and help him to "perfection". You would probably say my circuts or whatever were malfunctioning because of this "caring brother" act, but I truly did care for you welfare.

I still don't understand why I wrote this dumb letter, but it was good to get some things off of my chest. Even though I'll never send this thing, I might just keep it for myself. I mean, its not every day someone like me takes the time out of his day to write such a sappy letter to his twin he hasn't seen for like, eight years. You know, I think it's for the best that we don't meet. I mean, I do want to see you again, but I just don't feel like it would be right. Ah well, who cares? You're never seeing this letter.. I might as well burn it. But I don't think I'll be able to make myself.

Later,

17

**Sooooooo, how'd you like it? :3 Be sure to leave a review or PM to let me know! ;D**

***I'm working on my other story, a bit of revising and re-writing, because I dislike the way things are for what I want to do, and may take a lot longer updating that with preseason in full swing and school just around the corner. Ugh.. Can it stay summer forever?! :P***


End file.
